Please Don't Let Go of Me
by shrinkz
Summary: About a royal vampire who is obsessed with a certain kind of humans and kidnapssaves one that is real fiery,stubborn,sarcastic.annoyed and pissed off by her, but she is his crazy anticsfilled son's only nanny left. she has to serve him 4 life! R&R!
1. An Entry in a Human's Diary

**A/N: This is the most boring chapter I have ever written, but if you read closely, you can spot some things out. Or maybe it only worked for me since I knew what I was writing lolz. It's a preview about the world in which the story takes place. Pretty much like the setting. Not everything is accurate though. Of course, it's written by a biased human who is probably an atheist too (no offense to you guys please). Maybe into scientology, that could be the new thing of this world. **

**The real story is WAAAAYYYYYYY different than this, but some parts may be needed to explain some confusing predicaments that will most likely occur as the story progresses. It's actually a funny story, even if the first chapters are boring. Originally a sequel to my Naruto saga story (still is), after that story about ninjas is finally complete, which leads to this one. So plz and thank yous R&R!**

**I wanna shoot whoever wrote this damn diary.**

* * *

An Entry Found in a Human's Diary:

This was a new era of darkness that was sweeping through all of the nations, slowly diminishing the huge number of humans until only a few thousands were left to cower and hide in fear from the now rapidly growing population of dangerous monsters. What happened to the stories that claimed them to be made of pure fiction? Vampires, werewolves, demons, zombies, goblins, weren't they all supposed to be fake?

And here is the mighty and intelligent human race, once said to be capable of hunting down any creature that moved in the day or night, suddenly fleeing for their own lives and watching in terrors as their loved ones are murdered right in front of their eyes. Yet, there is nothing they can do. A small band of people have gathered in each town, forming a guild, to try and defend the townsfolk from any further damage and lessen the attacks induced by those deadly monsters. All in all, to save a part of humanity, even if it may be only a small piece of fabric in the quilt of evil which enveloped the entire Earth.

Here is a quick inspection into the history and lives of these treacherous monsters. Vampires and werewolves have always been at war, ever since ancient times. No one knows the exact date, but it is thought that both have appeared ever since man inhaled his first breath on this planet. The reason as to why both direct an animosity towards each other is also a mystery. It is believed that the other beings had appeared a few hundred years after vampires and werewolves did.

What is known is that as time passed, the ongoing conflicts between the two main competitors broke out into a public war. At that time, it was they who had ruled the land and sea. Everyone was involved in it, including humans who were slaves to both sides. Eventually, the war eased. However, it claimed many lives on both sides so a peace treaty was created between the two opposing sides by two wise rulers and each had stated their own intentions, working towards a good compromise that fitted both. Despite this truce, those conflicts still occurred in a less concentrated portion though, with tense moments on both sides.

However, this cold war had broken out again and unwillingly, the heads of both sides had to go to war due to their people's protests. It seems as though there was a problem involved with a vampire and werewolf centered on a human girl. With this brought out to public, a matrimonial alliance was discovered between a vampire and a demon on the side of Lycans, both members of ancient Royal families, something that was considered 'dirty' and 'disgraceful' by the biased ones. The outcome of the couple is unknown, but the war had come to an end, for the time being. So, it has been inferred by our ingenious scientists that their problems must have been resolved and both lived a happy life together.

The vampires of the Royal Family are said to be purebred vampires, pedigrees, and the strongest of all vampires so they must have been on the top of the pyramid of the Vampiric Society. Then came the rich and wealthy vampires that came to be due to the injection of vampire venom into a living human being, turning them into one of the ghastly creatures. And last come the zombies, who are humans with an adverse reaction to vampire venom, either due to their bodies' inability to accept it or the inadequate amount of venom inserted. This is the present theory of scientists. According to folklore, vampires and zombies are said to burn in the sun and die if they are stabbed in their chest with a wooden stake. Also, they are said to keep away from garlic and crosses. However, the accuracy of these popular myths is unknown. But vampires are the living undead that drink human blood to sustain themselves.

Not much is known about werewolves except that they turn into gigantic wolves that walk on two feet. Silver is believed to kill them and they prefer to keep to themselves. No one who has seen their actual appearance has lived to tell the tale to the next generations of humans. We hope that the evil monsters will become extinct due to their bloody massacres and conflicts and humans will take the rightful place as the rulers of the Earth. That is all I can say.


	2. Humble and Not so Humble Beginnings

**A/N: The beginning of the story. It'll get real interesting in a while. Please R&R!! I'd really appreciate it and especially if you offer constructive criticism or encouragement. .**

* * *

"Damn!" muttered the tall man with light golden hair and blazing green eyes with a tint of black in them under his breath as he gracefully pushed his way through the mob of reporters flashing their cameras at him and trying to ask him questions in the crowded streets of Italy. He suddenly turned around and said with a chilling tone to them, "I'm not going to answer any more questions you will present to me. I shall be retiring to my adobe since I am tired." As he was about to take off, he added "Oh, and don't follow me or else…" With that said, he fled down a dark alley, startling a few of the poorer vampires that lived there with his presence.

"Young Master Volturi," they bowed in reverence towards him. Their only response was a curt nod from the young man who had never slowed down his quick-paced stride.

When he arrived at his mansion, he flopped down on his expensive, black leather couch from exhaustion that was located at the top of the stairs facing a painting and closed his eyes with a sigh.

_Damn, I hate the media! Always so interested in my business, just because I am the heir to the "powerful" and "royal" Volturi clan. Oh and here comes my stupid secretary who is also probably obsessed with me, just like the rest of those fangirls._

He laid down on the black sofa, taking a quick glance at his favorite portrait before he went back to his own thoughts. This caused his eyes to become filled with melancholy, but he couldn't help a small smile flickering across his perfect, god-like face. It brought memories that he wished he could relive, each and every single moment, instead of staying in a place like this.

"What are you all smiling about?" Laila, his secretary asked with a smile spreading. Anyone would have thought that she was the most beautiful creature in the world, a being too perfect to withhold; Adrian thought otherwise.

_(Adrian's POV) I mean, sure she's pretty and all, but looks can often get you killed you know? _

Before Laila placed her dainty self on the sofa, Adrian sat up and moved his feet towards him so they wouldn't bother her. Even though he disliked her, he still clung to his gentlemanly ways—well, at least for the most part. She was his secretary so he did have to respect her. And if his parents kept up their arguments and obstinacy, then she was bound to become his wife, whether he liked it or not. Unless…

* * *

FLASHBACK:

"_Ok fine, we'll compromise, but it's only because we want to see you happy son and Will needs a mother. If you cannot find a wife that we find…is up to our standards, then you shall have to marry Lucero's daughter and bear a son."_

"_Why her?"_

_They sighed. "We have already gone over this…because of her pedigree, she is a pureblood, her father's connections, wealth, et cetera, et cetera, and her beauty."_

"_She is the most beautiful vampiress I have ever seen." Lord Giorgio exclaimed. At this point, Lady Carissa nudged him hard in his stomach with her elbow. "Ow! Only after you of course my dear wife." Adrian gave a hearty chuckle to this._

"_Son," his mother addressed him, "as the heir, you must set a good example for our people so you must wed. Also, with Laila as your secretary, you'll have plenty of time to get to know her." she squealed in delight. _

"_Did you forget about the compromise already Mom?"_

"_No."_

"_And what will happen to Will then if I do have another son, hypothetically speaking of course?_

"…"

* * *

They had given no answer so Adrian had assumed that they might send Will to the orphanage or kidnap him and then abandon him somewhere remote by himself so that he would never see the light of the day again. Or maybe our young master was just over exaggerating due to worry. Whatever they would do to his precious son, he would not like. He had to find a suitable spouse, one of his liking, and fast, before two months was up, the time allotted to him by his parents for his search. For his son's sake if not his, that being the only reason why he had agreed to marry in the first place. Otherwise, he would have preferred being single. A widower actually, his current marital status. 

"Addie…" Laila began. She was giving me a shoulder massage while he was still pondering over his thoughts. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing much. Oh, and please call me 'Adrian' not 'Addie.'" He shrugged her hands off him and rose to walk to his office to think about Will's new nanny, leaving Laila on the sofa alone.

* * *

Laila looked up at the grand portrait of Lord Adrian and his late wife, smiling back at her while she was inwardly scowling. 

_This is your entire fault Serena! If you had not entered into Lord Adrian's life, then he and I would have been wedded a long time ago and by now, we would have had kids with me drowning in his immense wealth! Every time he would have come back from business, I would have greeted him with a kiss on his handsome, gorgeous face! He doesn't even allow me to massage his shoulders, let alone hug him! I hope you're burning alive in hell right now, because if you were to miraculously come back to life, then it would have been even worse in the world of the undead because I would have made your miserable life filled with unbearable pain!_

She stalked off back to her room in a fury.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrian was resting in the guest bedroom he resided in ever since his wife's death. His old room was full of too many pictures and memories that he could not sleep in there without being haunted by his conscience, so he had retired to here. His faithful friend and personal servant, Alina, had entered his residence with a look of dread. 

"I assume Lord Adrian that you know of the news of Lord William's babysitter." Alina bowed down her head in respect.

"Alina!" he whined like a little kid and a frown crossed Adrian's face while he sat up on the bed. "You know how I don't like it when you do that! Call me 'Addie' when there is no one in the room. **(A/N: How ironic for poor Laila! Haha! I shall refer to him as "Addie" now. Just to rub it in Laila's face. Mwahaha!) **You don't need to add 'Lord' before Will's name. He's only nine years old, for God's sake! And yes I know, she ran off after Will scared her good." He sighed.

_Damn, what am I going to do with that kid? That was his sixteenth nanny! _

"Yes Addie," she bowed again.

"Argh! You're driving me nuts Alina! Stop bowing down to me, you're older than I am and wiser! And don't give me jack about our 'statuses' in society!" When Addie became mad, infuriated, or "pissed off," his vocabulary became erratic, as did his behavior sometimes.

"Alright alright, calm down Addie. Relax. So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I'll find another one," he sighed again.

"You better get a fiery one that won't be scared by his antics this time. Will said that he wanted a crazy, hyper one. I think you should stick with humans for the time being too."

"Yeah, you're right. Don't worry, I'll find one of your descriptions." A moment of silence passed between them while Addie was putting on his shoes. Then Alina spoke up:

"All I see these days whenever I pass the maid's chamber is a blur of black and blue." Alina muttered. Addie slouched back a bit onto the bed, knowing what was coming next. "Addie--"

"—Well Alina," He quickly interrupted and spoke in a rushed tone. "I think I'll go find Will's new nanny in the human world. Make sure he eats nutritious food and goes to bed on time. Don't let him watch T.V. for so long." Alina tried to open her mouth, but Addie wouldn't let her on purpose. "Tell him his dad will have a talk with him tomorrow about his foolish behavior since I'm bound to return home late at night."

Alina smiled, "Anything else your lordship?"

"Yes. Tell him 'Good night' from me and that I love him. I think that's it." He returned her smile with one of his heart-stopping ones, his eyes twinkling. "Bye Alins."

"Good-bye Sir." Addie left the room in a swift, graceful stride, going to the stables to ready his horse for his quest.

_(Alina's POV) Will is truly blessed to have such a loving and hard-working father like Addie and Addie is delighted to have a doting son such as Will. I hope he is successful in both of his quests and both women he brings actually stay. These days Addie is so depressed after his wife died and stays cooped up under their portrait in the hallway. Not like the happy, hyper child who was always smiling I once knew. But then again, her ladyship was an extraordinary diamond of radiance in a sea full of common, weather-beaten rocks, a rare and priceless being._

"Alina!" an innocent voice called out to her from the first floor. **(A/N: She was on the second floor.) **"I can't untie my shoes! Teach me how to do it!"

She replied, "Didn't your father already teach you how to do it?"

"He did, but it was confusing and I forgot." the boy whined.

She let out a soft chuckle as she closed the bedroom door to help the boy with his unsuccessful task. She quietly spoke, "Like father like son."


	3. The Damsel in Distress

**A/N: Hey, what's up guys? Happy New Years!!! X D! Belated really lolz. Get crackin' on those New Year's resolutions! I never took any before though and I still didn't again this year. Well, here's chapter 3. I know it's short but oh well, it's not supposed to be much.**

* * *

A single scream of terror shattered the woods' silence, causing birds to fly towards the sky in a panic. A young girl was running hastily, while constantly tripping over little pebbles and twigs unseen on the dark ground, occasionally almost hitting her head with the swooping branches. The myriad of leaves and quickly darkening sky had made it even harder for her to find her way through the dense forest. The setting sun hadn't really helped her at all, it was covered by thick, dark clouds; making it seem like she was in an endless tunnel full of innumerable obstacles. She hit her head with a protruding branch and was slightly dazed by this. A small trickle of blood started to fall down her pale, colorless face. While she was trying to regain control of her senses, the girl tripped over a small log covered with moss and started to tumble down a steep hill. While rolling down, her arms and legs were scratched by sharp thorns on either side of the hill. Slowly and with difficulty, she managed to rise after her terrible tumult was over. 

"Ow," she groaned while brushing off some of the dirt on her. Miraculously, there were no thorns embedded in her skin. "Shit! That's just great! How am I supposed to escape now?" She looked around as if searching her surroundings, before calling out desperately: "James! James! Where are you?!" Then she was quiet for a moment. A ferocious snarl warned her that her predator was nearby and closing in on her, so the girl continued her vain escapade, in hope of escaping her stalker and finding her true love once again.

_Damn, damn, shit, shit!!! He's gaining on me! At this point, I'll never make it out alive! Come on Serena, go faster God damn it! Run as if your life depended on it, even though it does right now. I hope James is alright…_

No matter how fast she ran, the evil presence seemed to be getting closer and closer to her with each step she took. Suddenly, she just froze where she was standing, her face frozen in utter horror while her feet were rooted to the forest floor. What little color was in her face had all vanished upon seeing the beast that was now right in front of here, baring it's gleaming fangs with glee.

"Now what do we have here? A little escaped birdie who is now back in her 'safe' cage." His voice was husky and full of blood lust. The girl hadn't moved an inch ever since he showed up.

"Haha, don't worry, this won't hurt much. Just a little pinch and then it'll all be over." He moved closer to her, pushing her ink black hair aside to reveal a smooth, untouched neck. He ran his tongue over his pointed fangs and cackled in delight to himself. The full moon had shown itself for a split second, illuminating the beast's image. The girl let out a gasp in surprise; for a monster he sure was exceedingly handsome. There were no flaws in his perfect face. His pale skin reflected the moonlight on his face, making him look like a glowing pagan god. Suddenly, a word smacked her mind like a tennis ball.

_A vampire…of course! How could I have not known? How could I have been so stupid? …That's why he showed up when the sun was setting and not before. That's why he was following us. So he could corner us like tiny animals and then drain us completely of our blood, with the moon shining on his pale face stained with red, his mouth full of our gushing blood, leaving our lifeless corpses to rot, never to be found again. Oh God, I'll have to smack myself so hard when I go to heaven that I'll die a second death for being so irrevocably stupid. I mean, only the movies do the girls die like this, but that's because they're pathetic and they're all like "Oh Rainsford!" But, it's not like a lot of people will grieve over my death; in fact, I think most of the people I have known will be overjoyed at that fact. Except for poor James. James…is he…?_

"W…Wh………What have you done with J…James?" the girl squeaked.

The vampire cocked his head slightly to his left with a questioning look.

"Is he…is he…is he………………dead?" her voice broke on the last word from overflowing grief.

"Oh, the human male. No, but I think he's slowly suffering pain to an indescribable extent." He grinned, showing off his pearly whites, "You see, he wasn't a pathetic human like the rest of them. He was actually a good fighter. For a human I mean. So I decided to save my thirst for his blood and turn him into one of us," he indicated himself. Serena's face contorted into a face of pure shock and pain. Then she was thinking deeply, which shocked the vampire.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're supposed to be screaming for help and pleading for mercy." A slight breeze passed by them, blowing the girl's hair back in place.

_James will undoubtedly turn into a vampire, never being able to die and live forever young. So maybe I can live with my sweetheart for all of enternity as vampires together. Hm...yeah, it just sounds crazy enough to work._

She spent a few more moments pondering over her thoughts. "Hey Mr. …uh…Vampire, can you do me a favor?" His eyes widened at this girl's words, either in surprise that a mere human would want him to fulfill his or her favor or in shock simply from being called 'Mr. Vampire.' "Instead of killing me, can you turn me into a vampire like yourself?" The vampire was dumbfounded by the girl's sudden request. "Pretty please?" she begged. "With a cherry on top."

"Hm…" he thought. "Only if you bow down to my feet and ask while licking my shoes." He smiled dangerously, his black eyes swimming in their dark pool of blood.

"Hell no!" was her reply. "I would never do something as pitiful as that; women have integrity too you know, and I for one am against anything that goes against ruining my honor and pride!" she stomped down her foot with rage. Where she had retrieved her courage back from is an unknown mystery.

The vampire was furious now. "Fine then, I wasn't going to transform you anyway, your blood smells too good to resist a drink." He pinned her against an ancient tree and pushed her hair aside again with an angry sweep, bending his head down to bite her neck off. His cold lips kissed her neck before he proceeded to drain her of her life. Then, out of nowhere, a deafening blow hit Serena right next to her left ear. So frightened was she by her near-death experience, that she passed out right there and then. But before she closed her eyes, she saw the vampire that was going to kill her fall to the ground, screaming in agony and pain and shouting a string of undecipherable profanities. And then... she fainted.

* * *

Her savior looked down at her with an expression of pity and released a sigh of relief before cleaning up her wounds._Poor girl, she was running away from that beast and then this fellow must have bumped into her. Oh well, at least I found Will's new nanny. But first, I'll have to finish this bloke here and then leave immediately before that bastard comes after her again._

After he finished his thrashing of "Mr. Uh Vampire," he strode over to the girl, carried her to his horse, and then they rode away together, the unconscious girl not knowing a single thing about her valiant savior or that she was still alive, a common, mere human.


End file.
